Strange Relationships
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Killer has some weird but very loyal friends in his highschool. This short story is about how a certain noseringed, green-haired, tattooed punk comes to be one of Killer's close detention-buddies.


Strange Relationships

It was a very odd situation that Killer found himself in. He never knew that someone would be interested in someone like... like him!

_Back to the beginning, where it all started._

* * *

Five boys sat in detention, awaiting their orders while grumbling and still not admitting to what they did wrong. Eustass Kidd was fairly calm about it, seeing as he was in detention nearly every week for beating kids up, smoking and even masturbating in the bathroom. Killer, who occupied the desk right next to Kidd, was covered in cuts, scars, and bruises from sticking up for Kidd, or, his 'captain'. Whomever Kidd hated and needed a lesson, Killer would teach 'em. Heat was constantly bashed on for being so goth or emo looking, with all his stitches, blue hair, and form of clothing, so he finally decided to shut them up. Then there was 'Wire'. No one knew his real name, and didn't really care, because Wire suited him perfectly. He always wore the strangest long cloak, and would stick up for the other mentioned three and outcasts, getting into many fights. There really was no chance for someone who was less than 6'4 that was fighting against any one of these people. These four were very loyal 'friends' and went everywhere with each other.

The last one was Bartolomeo, who was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk, as if he owned the place. It was a miracle that he was still even allowed to go to school. He had acquired more detentions out of all five, reasons ranging from too many tattoos to constantly threatening and pressuring teachers to the point where the teachers would just give up and quit. Even rumors about him being a cannibal flew around. Bartolomeo looked around at the other 4 and smirked; they were nothing compared to him.

And so, at that moment, the classroom door banged open, revealing the vice-principal, 'Smoker'. He sighed upon seeing the usual detentionees, and pointed out into the hallway.

"Go. Take the buckets full of water and rags, which are out there, and clean off the tops of all the lockers. All of them. If you find anything on top, throw it away. And do it _silently." _

With that, each student sauntered out into the hallway, picked up a bucket and rag, and slowly made their way to separate sides of the highschool to work on the lockers.

* * *

The school (excluding the gym) was just a giant square, with hallways just inside all exterior walls, one large hallway leading east to west, and another main route leading north and south. So, Kidd took the northern exterior wall, Killer took the southern, Heat took the east wall, and Wire took the west. Bartolomeo was left with both the north-south and east-west hallways, but he only grinned. He didn't mind it. He would take whatever was up on those lockers and sell it, just for kicks.

Kidd and Heat started at the north-east corner, so they could talk and mess around and whatnot, and Killer and Wire did the same, but didn't really talk much. They just mainly shot each other grins and held up whatever embarassing thing they found. The 4 were working at the same slow pace, and eventually, after maybe an hour and a half, Killer and Heat were just about to meet in the south-east corner. Killer looked around for teachers, or Smoker, and when the coast was clear, he silently bolted over right behind Heat and scared the hell out of the blue-haired teen.

"Holy fuck, Killer! Don't do that!" Heat hissed, but then they both started laughing. Heat kind of grinned, but then his face went blank. Killer tilted his head in question, his expression not visible under his golden bangs. The blue haired one sighed and put his hand into the pocket of his black skinny jeans, and pulled out a small silver locket. Something that, under Smoker's orders, should have been thrown away. Killer then smirked, knowing his friend all too well.

"Whose is it, Heat?" Killer asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Heat shook his head, and then slowly opened the locket. There were two small pictures inside it; one of a girl with dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and the other picture of a dark haired guy with earrings.

"Law's."

Killer frowned. Law was not someone that he liked talking to, seeing, or interacting with. Everytime he touched someone, he cut them. The rest of the students didn't know how he managed to do it, but his touch cut. So he was usually left alone to his disturbing, grinning self. But when Heat gets all mushy, Killer knows that he has to do at least something.

"Here. I'll give it back to him for you," Killer suggested, reaching his hand out. Heat pushed his blue locks behind his ear and grinned, looking down at the blond as he slowly put the locket into the open hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kidd and Wire met in the north-west corner of the school. Kidd awkardly started somewhat of a conversation with Wire about how stupid it is for people to just leave stuff on top of their locker, knowing it'll be thrown away. Kidd would throw an odd glance up at Wire every now and then, and just scowl. It was weird for Kidd to be shorter than someone for once; shorter than two people! And both were in his 'crew'. This dramatic difference in height made it very odd for Kidd. He was not one to like looking up to someone.

Wire was not stupid and immediately realized Kidd's loathing of taller people, but he couldn't do much. Bending down would just make it seem like Kidd is literally a kid, and Eustass would hate that even more. So Wire decided to sit down on the ground; there. Now he was shorter, in a way.

* * *

Oh did Bartolomeo take his sweet time. Every few minutes, he would just casually lean against the lockers, inspecting what he found and checking his phone. A few of the teachers passed by him on their way out of school back to their homes, and instantly turned back around at the sight of the green-haired wannabe-gangster. The teachers know that its worse when Bartolomeo was in a good mood. And so seeing a very delighted, grinning detentionee scared the souls right out of their bodies. He had managed to find a guys' wallet, a few new bracelets and earrings, notebooks filled with who knows what, cigarettes, cologne, and a pack of gum. All these were now his, and his only. He had pretty much just stood in the middle of the intersecting hallways, sending an eerie grin to the other four when they passed his hallways. Kidd just flipped him off with a very monotone "Fuck off", which got a laugh out of Bartolomeo.

So, when Smoker came back to check on his little 'trouble makers', he didn't even bother to look at Bartolomeo. Smoker knew that boy wouldn't do much of anything, no matter what. The other 4 boys had done a good job; they were then sent to the middle hallways.

"Hahaha sucks to be you guys," Bartolomeo said as the rest approached his hallways, sitting on the ground and counting the money in the wallet he had found. There was just barely enough to buy some good beer, but it would do.

"Bartolomeo. Detention Thursday," Smoker stated as he walked back to his office.

"Okay Smoker-sama~" Bartolomeo purred with great sarcasm, and then continued to laugh at himself. Killer clicked his tongue at Bartolomeo, and said man heard it.

"Eh? Don't you like me, blondie?" The tattooed teen questioned, like his feelings had actually been hurt and stood up. Killer looked up at Bartolomeo, who was just as tall as Kidd, and sighed.

"I really don't," the blond replied with a shrug, "'cause even we do actual work during detention."

Bartolomeo grinned and closed his eyes, "Yeah, which I think is kinda fucked up since even I haven't gotten kicked out yet, so what's the point?"

Kidd shot a glare at the obstinant jackass and then looked at Killer. Killer wouldn't be able to win against Bartolomeo in just a hallway, since his rotating sycthes that he had produced were solar powered. So the blond just growled and turned around to start working on the north-south hallway. But Bartolomeo wasn't exactly satisfied with a growl for an answer, so he sashayed flamboyantly up behind Killer to grab the shorter one's shoulder. However, the blond had whirled around in time to land a kick on the other's side with the top of his foot. Bartolomeo didn't flinch or budge a bit, and stuck out his tongue.

"That was beautiful, but didn't do much harm.. because you really like me, don't you?"

The blond gasped when the taller grabbed his leg before he was able to pull back. However, no other _harmful_ movement was made. There was awkward movement made as Bartolomeo pulled Killer closer by his leg. Closer, and closer, and closer, until Bartolomeo held Killer's leg by the thigh and their chests touched. Kidd, Wire, and Heat especially, inched closer and shouted at the green-haired teen to stop whatever he was planning, which only added to the insane grin. Bartolomeo held Killer tightly against him, unable to move, and whispered into the blond's ear so that the others couldn't even hear.

"You don't seem to like answering my questions..So I'll try again; you really like me, _don't you_?"

"..."

Heat was about to explode, and decided to speak out. "Get your fucking hands off of Killer, asshole!" This comment made Bartolomeo look over at the stitched-up-teen and smirk.

"Ohoho, you're little over-protective of your friend, Heat. See, look. I'm not hurting him in any way~"

With this comment, Bartolomeo looked down at Killer, who was still pressed closely to his chest. There was a faint pinkish hue that danced over Killer's cheeks as he looked up into the face of his captor, his bangs pushed to the side to reveal sparkly eyes.

"You're right, Bartolomeo. I really do like you, " Killer said with a straight face and a monotone voice to match. Kidd shuffled over a bit to get a better look at Killer's face, which he never really got to see that often. The redhead thought his friend's eyes were simply.. gorgeous. Anyways... along with the other two friends, Kidd knew that Killer just didn't want to start a fight that he couldn't win, and answered the questions how he thought Bartolomeo wanted them to be answered. That's just how Killer was, seeing as he was rarely stood up to.

So when Bartolomeo heard the answer, he narrowed his eyes and grinned, moving his right hand from Killer's back to the blond's head, looking down on the golden locks.

"You know, you really are a beauty.. Killer," the green-haired teen whispered, his lips moving against Killer's soft mane. Kidd's eye twitched, and he crossed his arms, glaring at Bartolomeo as if his stare would rip a hole in his head. Heat opened his mouth to speak, his eyebrows raised in question, but Wire stepped behind him and clasped a hand over Heat's mouth, leaning down to speak.

"Just let it be..I wanna see what happens," Wire muttered, sliding his other hand under Heat's arm and across his chest. With a sigh, the blue haired one nodded, and so Wire pulled him back behind the corner, not letting his short friend watch, but ninja-ishly still watched Killer. Kidd didn't even notice his friends back away, and just leaned against the lockers, still crossing his arms as he watched his blond blush furiously like he had never seen before.

Killer was uber confused. He just thought that if he said that he liked Bartolomeo, then the jackass would let him go! But nooo... the douche just had to be being serious! So Killer stayed completely stiff as a board, trying to pull his leg back down to balance his weight instead of leaning against the taller's chest. However, the tattooed one held on tightly, and pressed Killer's head under his chin in a loving fashion. This was definetly awkward for the blond, seeing as no one hugged him. No one. And this made Kidd and Wire feel awkward just watching Killer go through such torture. However, Eustass knew in his mind that the situation would be good Bartolomeo-gossip. Karma is indeed a bitch, it always comes back to haunt you.

Still, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd was gettin' jealous, which is always a bad and embarrassing sign, so Kidd raised his hand to his mouth, and coughed.

"Oi."

Bartolomeo's eyes flicked open and darted in Kidd's direction. And the wannabe-thug proceeded to raise his middle finger off of Killer's head just enough to make sure the redhead got the message. Kidd coughed again and then looked at the ground to the right of his foot.

"Bartolomeo..?" Killer asked, his voice muffled by Bartolomeo's neck.

"What?"

"...umm.." Killer turned his head a bit to get a glimpse of Kidd, who was no help at all and shrugged. Killer sighed and returned his head to the original position.

"I said '_what_?'"

"Um, when do you plan on letting me go? 'Cause I don't think the others are gonna leave without me," Killer stated in his usual monotone voice. Bartolomeo lifted his head off of Killer's fluffy hair and stared down at him with disgust.

"Never. You're my new boy-toy, Killer."

Killer looked up at Bartolomeo and grimaced at the term 'boy-toy' while shaking his head.

"But Barto-"

Bartolomeo had closed his eyes in annoyance, let Killer go for a quick moment, but then grabbed the other's face and pressed his mouth against the blond boy's lips. Killer flailed his arms and tried pulling away as much as possible, pushing on Bartolomeo's shoulders, but made no progress; so he gave up, with the most nauseous expression ever, and swallowed unconciously as small, round something was pushed into his mouth. Kidd's eyes widened and he stepped forward off the lockers. Wire blushed and his mouth dropped open, catching Heat's attention.

"Wire, what just- mmm?!" Heat desperately tried to speak through Wire's hand, but you know how that goes; it didn't work out too well, and was pushed back behind the corner. Meanwhile, Kidd was about to burst into flames.

"Oiiii! Get off him, you sick bastard! Looks like he's 'bout to throw up his guts anyway!" Kidd hissed, stepping toward Bartolomeo and punched the side of his skull. Killer screeched at the thud that came from the impact, and a look of complete shock graced his face; except for his mouth, which was still held firm by green-hairs' lips. Bartolomeo pressed his eyes shut tightly for a second, but then returned to a normal, calm sort of expression.

"Nnn.. oh wow.. that _really_ hurt, Kidd," Bartolomeo murmured with sarcasm, taking his lips off of Killer's for a split second.

"Would ya like a skull fracture, huh? 'cause I'm more then fuckin' ready to give it to ya!" Eustass said, pulling the side of Bartolomeo's leather jacket collar toward him. Bartolomeo wrapped an arm around Killer's waist, to keep him steady if he lost his balance, and still held onto the kiss tightly, as if Killer were his life-saving medicine. Killer's face started to turn colors when he lost all his air, and started to flail even more, but then realized that he could breathe through his nose, even though it was almost like he was trying to inhale Bartolomeo's nose ring. It was terrifying for the blond when he also realized that he was getting used to this weird first kiss; that was a big no-no in Killer's book.

"Hey! I told you to fucking get off!" Kidd screamed, kicking Bartolomeo in the leg, not damaging the victim at all. So then Kidd tried pulling the long green locks to maybe pry his head off of Killer's; that only resulted in Bartolomeo calmly falling backwards, bringing Killer safely down on top of him, finally breaking their kiss.

Killer rolled off of Bartolomeo's chest onto his side and breathed in deeply before exhaling again.

"What... in the fuck... did you do to me!?" Killer asked, laughing. He was grinning like a fool, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Bartolomeo, who still layed still on the floor.

"Kidd, I _finally_ found someone who makes me happy, and you punish me for it. You're realllll nice," Bartolomeo stated with a grin, his green hair covering a lot of his face, before receiving a swift kick to the hip.

"Shuddap, Bart..making me feel bad," Kidd muttered, crossing his arms and turning away. Wire laughed upon seeing Kidd pout, and fell over on his side, trying to keep a hand over both his own and Heat's mouth. Killer pushed the hair out of Bartolomeo's face, recieving a weird glare from Kidd.

"Well then. I.. feel like I might pass out," Killer stated, his elbow giving out and he then hit his head against Bartolomeo's shoulder on the way down.

"Oi, Killer.. Killer? You okay, man?" Kidd asked, stepping over and looking down at his friend. Bartolomeo blinked before holding Killer's shoulders up so he could sit. Wire peered around the corner and then quickly got up to go over to his friend, with Heat close behind him.

Bartolomeo shoved Killer's bangs up and off his face to feel if he had a high temperature, once more revealing the sleepy but delicious eyes that melted Kidd's heart. Killer grinned goofily and nodded, putting a hand on the ground to push away from the other's shoulder.

"Ahhh I'm fine, just a bit tired now.." Killer responded, leaning back against Bartolomeo unknowingly.

"That's weird," Wire said, kneeling in front of Killer, ignoring Heat's many questions about what happened and why Killer was like that along with Kidd and Bartolomeo. Said detention-king at first looked surprised holding Killer's shoulder tightly, but then after a while he started grinning like a maniac. And after a few seconds more, he laughed for a moment and then kissed Killer's cheek, which nearly made Heat faint. Kidd narrowed his eyes and then bent down in front of the green-haired one.

"What did you do to him?" Kidd asked, jabbing a finger harshly into Bartolomeo's chest.

"Oh, it's not like I drugged him or anything~" the other replied with obvious sarcasm, laughing out like an idiot. Kidd shut his eyes, a vein popping from his head, and he leaned his head against Bartolomeo's other shoulder, and then whispered.

"So you're telling me... THAT YOU FUCKIN' DRUGGED HIM?!"

* * *

Bartolomeo just grinned, happy as ever, then sent Kidd a wink, and even went as far to kiss his cheek.

"He'll be fineee.. just a little out of it for a while," Bartolomeo stated, standing up with Killer now on his back. Kidd was still furious, clamping a hand against his face. The orange sun was just about to dip below the tree line, and the chilly winds wrestled the last of the Fall leaves off their branches. Kidd just wanted to take Killer home with him before it was freezing cold outside.

"Beer...solve my problems..." Kidd prayed, putting a hand on Bartolomeo's shoulder, which somewhat creeped-out the tattooed one. But as always, his expression changed to pure insanity. Wire sighed, and Heat was still so confused about everything, but he was sure something very, very wrong happened.

"Come over to my house. It'll be fun~" Bartolmeo insisted, jabbing an elbow into Kidd's side. Wire looked at Heat, who looked concernedly at Killer, and then they both glanced at Kidd. Kidd removed the hand from his face and threw his arms out wide.

"Sure! Why not!?" The redhead exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Bartolomeo for the millionth time that day, "As long as you have beer to make me forget all this for the night, sure!"

Heat choked on his spit and pounded a hand against his chest while Wire's face turned blue. Killer just lazily grinned and ran a hand through his "new friend"'s hair, earning a happy purr from Bartolomeo. It was a very drunk, _and_ terrible night (at least for Kidd, Heat, and Wire..).

* * *

_And so, that is how Bartolomeo was then_ _accepted (somewhat) into Kidd's 'crew'. Killer doesn't remember (or know) much about that day, or night, (and neither does Heat..) but Killer knows that the 5 detention-buddies all grew a bit more closer afterwards._

* * *

~ + My intense boredom told me to write some sort of story, and this is what I came up with XD Isn't my mind wonderful? (I didn't really edit this well [hehehe...] so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakesss! XD) oh, and reviews are always appreciated~! + ~


End file.
